


Birthday Boy.

by wickedbangtan



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Langst, One-Shot, orphan lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedbangtan/pseuds/wickedbangtan
Summary: Nothing perfect stays.[Literally]





	Birthday Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two reasons why I wrote this;  
> 1\. Today is a brats birthday that we call a little sister. So, why not write an angst?  
> 2\. Because I literally have writers block, and came up with this idea while I was at the mall so :)

July 28th, 2019

  
_It's my birthday._

  
Lance swung is feet off the cold hard bed and met with the warm floor. Allura has been complaining about the floor being cold, so Coran heated the floors..for everyone. Lance sighed and walked out the door. It was normally it was quiet and still, but for some reason people were yelling and making loud noises. Lance stood still and questioned himself why he didn't hear this before, then ran to the kitchen.

"Why is everyone yelling?"

  
Then, everything went still. Hunk's frown turned into a smile, but everyone else stayed the same.

  
"Hey Lance! We weren't really fighting about anything important but, Happy Birthday!"  
Lance made a sad smile and thanked him.

  
"We were actually aruguing about what we should do for your birthday." Keith admitted. 

  
Lance shook his head, denying everything. "No, no, no it's okay! You don't need to do it, I don't enjoy celebrating my birthday."  
  
The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
"Why?" A voice said, Lance went still and his heart almost stopped. The unwanted memories were flooding back, **all of them**.

" _Lance Go!" His mother pleaded but got hit in the head with the bottom of the mans gun. Lance looked in his mom eye's, he saw hurt, suffering and fright. He stuttered and ran away with tears running down his eyes. Then he heard 6 gunshots, the man shot them. His family, all. of. them. He fell down on the ground, sobbing with a harsh grip in his hair. Why? On his birthday? Why..? It had to be him didn't it?  
A few days after the incident, he visited the house surrounded by yellow and black tape. He slid under it and went inside. He saw the cake, it was still there. He went into his bookbag taking out a plate, knife and fork. After cutting a piece of cake, he sat and sung to himself. "Happy Birthday to me..Happy-.. Birthday." He stabbed the cake so hard the fork broke. Lance grabbed the full cake in his hands and smashed it hard while sobbing by himself. "why.. WHY?" He shoved everything off the table and walked out with bloody knuckles._

Lance looked at them with tears running down his cheeks. " I lost my family that day in a murder run." He gave a tear filled smile and fell to the ground letting everything out. Everyone gasped and went to the ground to help him. Pidge had tears falling down his eyes, Hunk was sobbing with lance, Allura was crying, Coran was trying not to cry along with Shiro. And keith? He ran and hugged Lance tightly and cried with him.

  
_"We're your family now."_

 


End file.
